Liberators
by Oxiate
Summary: 20 years into the future the leaguers are married with their own kids. What happens when the second generation has to step up when all their parents mysteriously disappear? BMWW, SMLL, FLLP, QH, BCGA, WHOC, OCOC UDATED! CHP.9 IS UP!
1. Breakfast with the Waynes

_**Liberators**_

Hi, this if my first JL story. Yeah, the title won't make sense now, but it will later on. Please r&r remember constructive criticism is always welcome. Any suggestions to the story are welcome, also. The list of all the second generation leaguers is below, so everyone can keep it straight. I know in these kind of stories I get really confused with which kid is whose. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Justice League, blah..blah...blah. However all second generations characters belong to me except Rex, Jai, and Iris. If I owned Justice League I wouldn't be writing this story; I be doing a new show.

_**JLU Children**_

**Batman and Wonder Woman Superhero Names**

Demetria (Demy) Hippotoyla Wayne-15 Cardinal

Thomas (Tommy) Alfred Wayne-14 Caballero

Martha (Maddie) Diana Wayne-12 Miracle

**Superman and Lois Lane**

Jordan Jonathan Kent-14 Radical

Lara Martha Kent-13 Astra

**Green Lantern and Hawkgirl**

Rex John Stewart-15 Warkhawk

Allen Daniel Stewart-13 Sparrow

**Flash and Linda Park**

Jai Wallace West-14 Tempo

Iris Linda West-14 Temptress

**Green Arrow and Black Canary**

Amelia (Mia) Katherine Queen-15 Sonic Dart

**Question and Huntress**

Sydney Lillian Sage-14 Mystery

Elijah (Eli) Robert Sage-12 Trapper

_It was 3:00 AM._

Bruce Wayne rubbed his eyes. It had been a long night; three muggings, a rape, and stakeout at a warehouse. Batman had gotten a tip from an informantthat Penguin was going to be smuggling weapons into the U.S. illegally. Yes, he had stopped them and the tip had been correct, but that didn't mean he wasn't tired. When he got back to the batcave he still had to type up the night reports.

Bruce looked at the clock again.

_3:03._

He really should call it a night. He sighed.

"Bruce?" The beautiful voice sounded like music to his ears. He turned his head and looked at the lovely Diana Wayne.

"Hey, gorgeous." Diana smiled at him. She came up to embrace him from behind. Her silk robe brushed against his neck. Bruce's mind became hazy as he started to imagine what lay under that robe.

"Earth to Bruce!" Bruce shook himself out of his daydream.

"Hmmm? What did you say?"

"I asked how the stake-out went."

"Oh, good. It was went very well. The penguin's decreasing funds have him neglecting security, since he felt his location was safe. Really very out of character for him."

"I'll bet." Bruce looked into her eyes and he knew she was thinking the same thing she was.

"Bruce, come to bed." Bruce nodded and took her hand. They went upstairs and started walking towards the master bedroom. Bruce started kissing Diana's neck making her giggle. Bruce lifted his head and whispered in her ear.

"Diana, be quiet. We don't want to wake the children." Diana smirked at him.

"Uh huh, you weren't worrying about that a second ago." Bruce laughed.

"Come on."

The next day _7:30 AM_

Demy Wayne sat in the Wayne Manor kitchen eating some Fruit Loops. Demy as well as all the other Wayne children had black hair and blue eyes. Demy was very outgoing and was most likely to follow in Diana's footsteps. Alfred walked into the kitchen and looked at her oddly.

"Why, Ms. Demetria, you're never up this early. Why are you the sudden early riser?"

"My dad is finally taken me up to the watchtower today! Don't you remember? He hasn't taken me up in six months and I've been begging him ever since. I finally wore him down."

Alfred chuckled. "You don't have to wear him down, you and Martha have your father wrapped around your little fingers."

Demy smirked at him. "Daddy's little girls!"

"Indeed. Now, time for a proper breakfast; I want you to eat something besides that sugary cereal. How about some an omelet?"

"Sure, Alfred. That sounds really good."

Tommy and Maddie came running downstairs. "Morning, Alfred" they said simultaneously.

"Good morning, Ms. Martha and Master Thomas. How are you this morning?"

"Doing great, Alfie." Tommy teased the old butler. Alfred rolled his eyes, the boy was the complete opposite that his father was at his age. While his father had been cold and serious, Tommy comical and fun-loving.

"I'm good, Alfred." Maddie walked up and kissed Alfred's cheek. While Alfred was quite fond of the entire Wayne clan, he was closest to Maddie. Maddie was a shy girl who was the spitting image of her mother. She loved to read and often took an interest in the scientific aspects of her father's work, amazingly, at twelve she could comprehend more that most college graduates.

"That's a wonder thing to here." Alfred smiled at her.

"Hey, Alfred where are mom and dad?" Asked Tommy.

"Master Thomas, I believe your parents are still sleeping. Your father had a late patrol last night and your mother waited up for him. They could both use their sleep." Tommy rolled his eyes. He knew his parents weren't tired because of staying up late, especially his father who worked late night constantly.

"I know what they're tired form and it's definitely not from going on patrol." The girls ignored him; he really was immature sometimes. Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just what do you think we're really tired from, son?" Tommy turned around to see his father. His face was instantly crimson.

"Uh..." Diana walked up behind Bruce and she started laughing.

"Bruce, look at his face. Would you please stop embarrassing him?" Bruce smirked at her. Diana ignored him went to give each of her children a kiss good morning.

Alfred loved watching the family interact. For years he had hoped that Bruce would get married, be happy, and have family and his wish had come true.

"Breakfast's ready!" After breakfast everyone started to clear away their plates.

"Delicious as always, Alfred."

"Thank you, Ms. Diana." Diana turned to her children.

"Okay, kids you know the rules. Visit to the watchtower, get into your uniforms."

Mattie whined. "Can't I just go in my regular clothes? I hate that uniform."

"Martha Diana Wayne! If you want to go the watchtower, you'll put on your uniform. You know that those uniforms are to protect your identity." Maddie folded her arms in front of her stubbornly.

"I won't put it on." Diana folded her arms in front of her just as determined and locked eyes with her youngest child.

"Yes, you will." Martha knew that glare from her mother; she meant business.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it!" Maddie left in a huff and stomped up the stairs. Demy and Tommy exchanged looks; this would be a good time to leave the kitchen. Not wanted to face their parents, they followed their sister's example and ran upstairs. Diana sat down on a chair at the kitchen table and started to rub, her now pounding head.

"Would you care for some aspirin, Ms. Diana?"

"Yes, thank you Alfred." Alfred left the kitchen and Bruce sat down next to his aggravated wife.

"Honey, she's just probably going through a stage where she wants to lock horns with you." Diana groaned and looked at her handsome husband.

"Yeah, she going through a stage where she wants to lock horns with me; it's called being a teenager. Bruce, teen number #3 is here." Bruce shared a look with his wife and both bursted into laughter.

Bruce shook his head. "Come on, let's get you that aspirin and get the kids into their uniforms. They're probably dying to play with the other kids at the watchtower." Diana nodded in agreement and they went upstairs to look for their three teenagers.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Teenagers: Love and Hate

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know if you have any suggestions to the story. I'm still not sure where I want to go with it.

Chp. 2

The kids had gotten into their uniforms and were sitting standing in the batcave waiting for their parents.

Demy groaned. "What's taking them so long? We were suppose to leave ten minutes ago."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Demy, they're probably still getting dressed. You know how long they can take sometimes. Besides why are you so anxious to get there?"

Tommy smirked. "I know why, does it have something to do with a certain Rex Stewart?"

"What, no! Rex and me..well..no!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow at her incredulously. "Uh-huh, ignoring the fact that he's been you're best friend since before I was born. Oh and let's the forget the uncontrollable blushing and stammering whenever he gets near you; from both of you."

"Oh, shut up! It's not like we don't see the way you act around Iris. By the way you're kidding yourself if you think Uncle Wally would ever let her date you?"

Tommy's instantly blushed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "We're just friends! Besides, Uncle Wally wouldn't need to let me date her because I don't have feelings for her."

Mattie interrupted their conversation. "WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP! I am so sick of hearing this from you two. Demy, you like Rex that is pretty obvious. Tommy, I see the way you look at Iris; it's the same way dad looks at mom. Stop being so freaking dense, already!"

Bruce and Diana walked into the batcave, fully dressed in their respective uniforms.

"Hey, kids ready to go?" Diana asked her children. They noticed their kids scowling at each other.

"Did we miss something?" Bruce asked his wife.

At the watchtower

After stopping their children from killing each other, Bruce and Diana were finally able to contact J'onn to teleport them to the watchtower. J'onn was now happily married to the woman he met in China 20 years ago. In the present time she was 70, but J'onn loved her anyway; her name was Hua Tai.

As the Waynes entered the Watchtower they were filled with a sense of awe. No matter how many time they entered the space station, it never got old. The space station was even more amazing each time they saw it. For them, what was even for incredible was the thought that in just a few years, they would be part of this massive team that did so much good for the world.

Demy was feeling crowded, being around her siblings after their recent argument had given her the need to find some space. She left to find one of her best friends, Mia Queen. Demy went into the cafeteria and found Mia flirting with Jordan Kent and Jai West. Demy rolled her eyes, she was such a flirt. Mia had her mother's looks, fighting skills, and powers, she could get her father to do or buy her whatever she wanted. Not that Demy couldn't get Bruce to that, too. Mia was also a master of archery, having learned it from her father. Demy got into the lunch line and grabbed a trey, after she got some food she went and sat next to her best friend.

"Hey, Mia." Mia looked at her best friend and her face lit up.

"Hey, Demy. I was just talking with Jordan and Jai. They were just telling me how they're going to have a race to see whose the fastest teen on Earth."

"Hi, Demy. How are you?" Asked Jai. Demy look at Jai. Aside from Rex and sometimes her brother, Jai was the only boy that she could stand.

"I'm doing fine, Jai. You doing well?"

"Hey, I can't complain. My dad is finally letting me and Iris use our speed to travel a bit. Now, I'm aloud to go to South America on weekends; Buenos Aries is a really beautiful city. You should check it out if you ever get the chance."

"Hey, it sound s really cool. I will if I ever have time. Thanks goodness I have my mother's powers; I can just fly anyplace I want."

Jordan gave Demy a sly smile. "Demy, my dear. Would you like to join us? I can personally make sure you have front row tickets to our race." Jordan had a crush on her and he tried to be a Casanova. The truth was he had never been on a date and he never would be on a date. Some days Demy tried to be nice to Jordan and put up with him hitting on her, since Jordan was Tommy's best friend next to Jai. However, other days, like today put her in a bad mood and she has little regard for her brother's feelings.

"Hey Jordan, why don't you go find Mattie so she can help you with your algebra and biology homework?" Jordan's face turned scarlet and Jai tried to hold back his giggling. Jordan turned to his friend.

"JAI SHUT UP! DEMY! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!"

"What's wrong Jory? You're big enough to hit on me, but you can't be man enough to admit that a twelve-year-old has to help you with your homework because you're failing? Oh, and let's not forget about that fact that your mom won't return your stuffed alligator, Henry, until you bring your grades up." Jordan looked like he was about to die. Jai was laughing hysterically.

"Henry?!?! You said Henry was the name of your cousin and your mom wouldn't let you visit him until you brought your grades back up! God is this funny!" Jai barely managed to get the words out as he laughed. They were starting to draw attention to themselves. Demy just shook her head with a big smile on her face.

"Come on, Mia. Let's go find Lara, Iris, and Sydney. I have a feeling this is the beginning of an era." Once Jai stopped laughing and Jordan was able to get his composure back he noticed the girls leaving the cafeteria.

"I'll get back at you! I swear it! You want war sister, you got it!" Jai just burst into laughter again. Demy and Mia started giggling as the automatic doors opened to let them out of the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at the boys. They hadn't noticed the two girls leaving; all they noticed was Superman's son's face turning redder than his father's cape and Flash's son's face equally as red, but from laughter. The adult superheroes around them just shook their heads. You never really could figure out what that was about and they really didn't want to know. After all the strange things the leaguers had seen over the years, they had learned it was better at time, just to not ask questions. Now was one of those times.

_Teenagers._

Watchtower Control Room

J'onn was watching the entire scene from a camera installed in the cafeteria. He had never known watching some kids could be so entertaining. He would give up an entire box of Oreo cookies just another scene similar to this. J'onn had an evil thought, wouldn't Superman and Lois love to see what their son was up to?

That would teach Jordan Kent to steal his last Oreo cookie.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Sparring Practice

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review, I really enjoy hearing from all of you. I'm issuing a little contest. I can't draw well, so anyone who wants to draw any of my characters or their costumes can email them to me at The best boys and girls costume will be featured on my profile. Thanks in advance. You can probably tell with how much I've been updating I have no life or maybe I just don't want to do my homework, or maybe it's both. I would just like to respond to my own comment with; would any of be reading or writing fanfics if we did have a life? Still, gotta love what we do!

Chp. 3

It was time for a training session.

Normally, Demy and her siblings would train with their father in the batcave. Considering today's special circumstances they would train in the gym, they were training to take over when their father got to old to be Batman. While Bruce was still as determined as ever to stop evil; his years were catching up with him. While, his determination had not stopped his fighting skills and it seemed at if he only age five years, since he had always been in such great physical shape, his children worried about him and so did Diana. They all agreed that in ten years Bruce would hang up the cape for good and let Tommy become the new Batman with additional help from his sisters. Diana would eventually would have to give up her superhero position as well. Unknowing, to Diana and Bruce at the time, when Diana had been turned into a pig; Circe had taken her immortality away from her and there was no way to reverse the spell. Diana didn't complain much, yes she had grey streaks in her hair, but she would age with the man she loved. Than Demy would take over as Wonder Woman when Tommy became Batman while Mattie would do all the legwork. The three were the perfect team.

While it was normally just the kids and their father, sometimes their mother, Dick, Barbara, or Tim (who was now the hero Mason, in the city of Starvelia), today they had company. They were in the watchtower, so the other league parents asked Bruce to give their kids a fighting lesson. When all the kids came into the gym and had sat down Bruce turned to face them.

"Okay, I know all of you have fighting skills that you've learned from your parents. You're all at least up the stage where you take out five opponents by yourself. I want everyone to find a partner of the opposite sex to spar with, by sparring with a with both genders; you learn their strengths and weaknesses. I'll be partnering you up." Everyone groaned and Bruce gave them the Batglare, they all instantly shut their mouths.

"Cardinal, come here." Demy walked to the front of the room and stood next to her father. "Cardinal, is a very experienced fighter, since I have trained her myself she is very skilled in various martial arts techniques. Who wants to partner with her?" Jordan's hand instantly shot up. Bruce ignored Jordan and looked around the room.

Demy raised at eyebrow at Jordan, she thought he was mad at her. Not that she really cared whether or not she liked him; but still it was weird he wanted to be her partner. Demy was relieved when her father ignored Jordan, but her heart raced at the thought of who her father just picked.

Rex John Stewart.

"Warhawk, partner up with Cardinal" Batman said with the usual cold voice.

"Yes, sir." Rex walked up toward Demy and nodded at her as his way of acknowledging her as his partner. Rex wasn't the talkative type, he was like his mother; strike first and ask questions later. Bruce went to pair up the rest of the teen superheroes. "All right, all of you stand across from each other in a straight line. I'll pair you up, line up when I say your name."

"Trapper and Miracle."

"Tempo and Sonic Dart."

"Temptress and Caballero."

"Mystery and Radical."

"Sparrow and Astra."

As the kids lined up Bruce smirked. He could see Tommy blushing, even though he was wearing a mask Bruce knew his son well enough to know when he liked a girl.

"Okay, now fighting positions, when I say go you will all attempt to knock your opponent to the ground. No superpowers!" The kids all groaned again and Bruce sent them another batglare. Mattie broke into a smile. The Wayne children really couldn't take their father seriously when he was in his Batman persona.

"Ready, set, go!"

Within the first three minutes all of the sparring matches were done except for Demy and Rex. Trapper, Sonic Dart, Caballero, Mystery, and Astra had all won their matches. Everyone watched in awe as the two superteens went out it. Rex locked Demy's arms behind her back and she moaned in pain.

"Say you give and I'll let go." Rex said haughtily. The truth was, Rex enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. He felt as if he never wanted to let go.

'Why is he still holding me?' Demy thought to herself. She was this as an opportunity to get out his hold while he was distracted.

"Like hell, I will." In the blink of an eye, Demy broke out Rex's hold and grabbed his arm in order to flip him. Rex started groaning; not out of pain, but out of embarrassment. No, he wasn't embarrassed to lose to a girl, especially not to Demy. It's just he had forgotten the golden rule of fighting; never underestimate your opponent. When Uncle Bruce told his mom what had happen; she would hurt him more than Demy ever would.

Bruce smirked; no one would ever be able to beat his little girl.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the medical bay

J'onn was patching up Rex. When Demy had flipped him get had gotten a nasty red mark up alongside his arm, from the friction cause by the mat. Allen was sitting next to his brother.

"Alright, Rex. That should do it. You just needed some iodine and a band aide; just take it easy next time?"

"Fine, Uncle J'onn. Thanks for patching me up." J'onn smiled at him.

"No problem at all, Rex. You have a good day." J'onn got up and walked out of the medical bay. Allen waited until J'onn was gone to start laughing.

"Gosh, Rex! That was really funny how Demy flipped you like that!" Rex's face turned red, whether it was from embarrassment or anger Allen wasn't quite sure.

"Look whose talking! You lost your match too!"

"Yeah, but at least no one was paying attention at the time except Uncle Bruce. Besides, Demy doesn't have any powers, you can hit her and not feel a thing. Punching Lara's like punching a brick wall weather or not she uses her powers."

Rex was becoming exasperated. "So Lara has powers, so what? She wasn't allowed to use them and that's the important thing. Demy is the best fighter out of all of us and that's why she so hard to beat!"

"Gee, Rex. I didn't know you thought that about me" Rex turned his head and saw Demy walking into the medical bay. Demy walked to the bed Rex was sitting on and stared into his green eyes. "I thought I'd see how you were doing." Rex felt like he was caught in a spell, but he just as quickly shook it off.

"I'm fine" he said gruffly.

Demy rolled her eyes at him. "Uh-huh, Allen could you leave me and Rex alone, please? I need to talk to him." Allen look between the two and smiled. He could make something off of this. He folding his arms in front of him stubbornly.

"Why should I?" Demy sighed, she knew getting rid of Allen wouldn't be easy. The kid stuck to his older brother like glue.

"Fine, I'll give you five dollars." Demy pulled a five out of her utility belt. Allen's brown eyes rested on the five dollar bill.

"Five? Pul-leese! I'm not eight."

"Fine, ten." Demy was really starting to get aggravated.

"Make it twenty and we have a deal." Demy sighed and took out a twenty.

"Fine, now take it and go you little moocher." Allen smirked at her and grabbed the twenty and ran out of the medical room.

"See ya, suckers!" Demy rolled her eyes. Allen was a sweet boy, but he had been hanging around with Jordan and Tommy more than his brother lately, but that was life.

Rex looked at Demy suspiciously. "Demy, what's so important that you need to bribe my little brother, just so you could talk to me?"

"I want to know what happened in that gym, Rex. Why did you just freeze when you had me in the hold? Normally you would force your opponent to the floor, but you were just staring into space." Rex cheeks started turning pink.

"It was nothing! I wasn't distracted."

"Come on, Rex. You can tell me, I'm your best friend and you know you can tell me anything." Demy took his hand and Rex's cheeks grew even redder. He quickly snatched his hand away.

"I already told you! It was nothing!" Demy sighed, obviously Rex didn't want to open up about this. It didn't matter, Rex was just stubborn like his mother, but Rex wasn't the only one who had inherited something from his mother. Demy had inherited her mother's patience. After all, who ever had been able to make Batman admit his feeling for her, had to have godlike patience. Who was to the say her daughter didn't get that patience as well?

"Rex, I can tell this is bothering you and when you're ready to talk, I'll listen." Demy walked out of the medical bay.

All Rex could do was stare after her, while a single tear slid down his cheek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the control room

J'onn had contacted Superman to bring Lois up to the control room to show them Jordan's tape. When they saw it Clark started laughing hysterically. Lois was red in the face from anger, she was not going to let her little boy treat a young lady like that. Lois took off for the cafeteria where Jordan was currently. Superman just stared at his wife left the room.

"Uh, J'onn. Excuse me, I think I should try to beat Lois down to the cafeteria and try to warn Jordan before she gets down there." J'onn nodded and Superman flew at superspeed down the cafeteria in order to attempt to save his only son from his mother's wrath. J'onn sent a telepathic message to Lois, saying that Clark had gone ahead to warn Jordan of her arrival.

After J'onn sent the telepathic message he sat back with a bag of Oreos to watch the cafeteria security camera. If you were watching at that particular moment, you would see a grown man, one of the greatest heroes in the world and his son, who would eventually become a hero in his own right; being dragged off by their wife and mother by the ears through the cafeteria; and being trailed behind by a giggling 14-year-old.

J'onn laughed out loud. Who said Lois didn't have superpowers?

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Dinner of Chaos

Author's Note: I really do hope you're all enjoying this. Once again suggestions are always welcome. So far I've gotten no responses to the contest. PLEASE REVIEW! I hate to do this, but I've only gotten five reviews. I won't update again until I get more reviews. I like to know what you think and what you want to happen in the story. After all, how good is a story if the readers don't want to read it? I do want to apologize from the lack of updates these last few days. School does come first and I'll try to update on the weekends, but it's hard during the week.

Chp. 4

The Wayne family arrived home at Wayne Manor that night. Alfred was there to greet the family as always, having already prepared dinner; the children left the batcave to get changed into regular clothes. The kids than went upstairs to eat Alfred's always skillfully made dinner.

The family walked into the dining room while Alfred was bringing in dinner. The family began to sat down, Bruce pulled out Diana's chair for her. Alfred made Tommy pull out the seats for his sisters.

"Follow your father's example and always treat a lady with respect." When Alfred's back was turned Tommy flipped Alfred the bird. Bruce watched his son's clear disrespect of the man who had always been like a father to him.

"THOMAS ALFRED WAYNE!"

"What?" Tommy asked trying to look innocent.

The blue vain in Bruce's neck began to throb as his face became red. "Thomas, you know exactly what you just did. You just showed clear disrespect to a man who does practically everything for you and is just trying to raise you to be a gentlemen. Now, you will sit down and eat your dinner. Than, you will go to be without any dessert and you are grounded for the rest of the day. That means so video games and no television for the rest of the night, Thomas."

Tommy looked shocked. "DAD! You know that the premiere of the new transformers show is on tonight! I can't miss it. What am I going to tell Jai, Jordan, and Allen?" Bruce scowled, not his Bruce Wayne scowl, his very VERY angry Batman scowl. Tommy grimaced he really had just struck a nerve with his dad.

"You're just going to have to miss it!"

"Dad, this isn't fair!" Tommy turned to his mother for backup. "Mom! You're reasonable, come on tell dad this is ridiculous." Tommy tried to plead to his mother; he even put on his sad little boy face.

Diana shook her head. "Tommy, that doesn't work with me anymore. I completely support your father's punishment. You know that Alfred is a valued member of this family and any disrespect to him is exactly the same as disrespecting your father or me. Now I want you to apologize to Alfred and march upstairs. Just take your plate with you and I don't want to hear a peep out of you for the rest of the night."

Tommy sighed; this wasn't a battle he was going to win. "Fine" Tommy looked towards Alfred. "I'm so sorry, Alfred. It was wrong of me to disrespect you like that when all you're trying to do is raise me to be a good man." Tommy looked towards his father who nodded with approval.

"It's fine, Master Thomas. I just hope there is no repeat of this little incident in the future." Tommy nodded. Bruce looked towards his son.

"There better not be." Diana took this as an opportunity to step in.

"Tommy, why don't you take your plate to your room now? We don't want to hear a sound of your room. We'll be turning off the electricity in your room so that you can't play with anything electronic." Tommy dejectedly grabbed his plate and marched up the stairs. Bruce shook his head and turned towards his wife.

"We didn't raise him to be like this." Diana stood up and laid her arms around her husband's shoulders. "He's 14 Bruce, it's just the age. Remember how Tim was at that age? He irritated people any chance he got, this is just Tommy's way of trying to defy authority." Mattie listened carefully to her parents' conversation.

"You know if all else fails, you can just send him to military school."

"MARTHA!"

"What?"

Dinner progressed with conversation between the three adults and occasionally Mattie added an opinion about something she found interesting. Demy just stared at her food and poked at it with her fork. Diana watched her oldest daughter, her little sun and stars; she seemed so depressed.

"Demy, what's wrong?" Demy woke up out of the daydream she had been in.

"Huh?"

"I asked what's wrong? You've been distracted all evening." Demy just shook her head.

"No nothing's wrong mom. I'm just a little tired and I think it's getting late and I'll turn in now. Alfred dinner was delicious as always, good night all!" Bruce looked at his watch.

"Demy, it's only 7:30. You're normally such a night owl."

"Well, not tonight daddy. I'm just tired that's all." Demy took off up the stairs. Bruce just shook his head and turned to his wife.

"Did we miss something?"

"I don't know, Bruce. There just teenagers it's all, I guess it's just their ages." Bruce, Diana, and Alfred all turned to Mattie; who was silently eating her dinner. Mattie looked up from her plate.

"What? I'm only twelve!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Demy's room

Demy clutched a pillow to her chest as she stared up at the ceiling.

_What was with Rex today? Why was he acting so distant? I know something's bothering him but he won't tell me what it is. We're always so open with each other so, why won't he tell me now? _Demy thought to herself. A thought came to her as she was pondering her dilemma with Rex.

_I know, I'll make him tell me what's wrong! The question is how do I do it?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day

Tommy happily race down the kitchen early that morning to greet his mother and ask her something.

"Hey, mom!" Diana turned to her only son with a raised eyebrow, he was _too_ ecstatic this morning.

"Yes, Tommy? You look a little to happy for someone who just got off grounding."

"'Mom, remember you said Jai, Jordan, and Allen could come over today! Oh and don't forget, you promised their parents you would watch their siblings today, too!"Diana groaned she had forgotten all about it. She had promised Tommy that he could invite some friends over and she had promised their parents she or Bruce would watch the others kids too.

"Okay, Tommy. I remember, I just needed to be reminded." Tommy's face turned into a brilliant smile.

"Great, I never get to the guys! This is going to be awesome." Tommy raced up to his room. Demy came downstairs looking happy. Diana smiled at her daughter's change into a cheery mood.

"Well, you're sure happy today. What brought on this change of mood?" Demy looked at her mom inquisitively.

"Mom, don't you remember? You said while dad was at his board meeting, I could invite Mia and Sydney over." Diana groaned.

"That was today?" Demy nodded still confused.

"That's just great! You're brother is bring over his friends, too. Allen, Jai, and Jordan, not to mention I promised all their parents I would watch their siblings today!" Demy looked ecstatic.

"You mean Lara and Iris are coming over? Mattie's going to be happy, she and Lara have been becoming really good friends. It's a good thing too, she would only hang out with Eli before." At that moment Mattie walked into the kitchen.

"What about Eli?"

Demy shrugged. "Nothing, I was just talking about how it's good you and Lara are friends now, instead of just you and Eli." Mattie put her hands on her hips.

"For your information Eli and I are still very good friends. Lara is good friends with him, too! He's coming over today!" Diana moaned out load. Not another kid. Demy looked at her mom with sympathy and than back at Mattie.

"Mom, let me guess, you forgot about Eli, too?"

Diana nodded. "Unfortunately, I haven't had time to check my day planner lately. At least you all will get to see all your friends today, since I know you all don't get to see them as much as you would all like." Demy and Mattie nodded in agreement. "Of course, it's nice that Tommy will see all of his friends, and that Mattie will see Lara and Eli. Demy, you'll get to see Mia, Sydney, Iris, and Rex."

Demy's face fell. "Rex is coming?" Demy managed to squeak out.

"Yes, honey. I thought you'd be happy to hear it." Demy started backing away and tripped over a chair while exiting the kitchen.

"What...yes...I mean...of course I'll be glad to see him. He is one of my best friends. Uh...I gotta go now...bye!" Demy ran upstairs, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Mattie shook her head and turned to her mother.

"Yup, definitely glad I'm still only twelve."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	5. And so it begins

Author's Note: Thanks to all of those who keep reviewing. I would have updated sooner, but I started school three weeks ago and apparently my teachers are playing a game of 'let's ware out the students." Uh, I have Algebra II and Physics right now, and all my clubs are up and running, so I haven't really had enough time to write. I barely get to sleep. I apologize since it has been a week since my last update, but I'm going to try to at least update every weekend. It's the best time for my now hectic schedule. I may update on a random day of the week to, because I have some free time or I'm bored. Thanks all, enjoy the chapter. It's going to really start living up to the summary and title soon!

Chp.5

Lex Luthor paced impatiently up and down his jail cell.

He was waiting.

Lex sat on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He would have revenge on Superman and the Justice League for putting him in here.

He heard a crash. Lex smirked; here was his ride.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demy, Mia, Sydney, and Iris were in Demy's room sitting on her king-sized bed. Sydney pouted and looked around her friend's room.

"It's so unfair that you and Mia get such big rooms and such big beds! I only have a twin." Demy rolled her eyes, she loved Sydney like a sister but this happened every time she came over. Nice girls; just envious of other people, though she would get over it as soon as they started gossiping.

"Syd, it's just a bed. You're not that big anyway, so a twin suits you just fine!"

Sydney gave a sardonic laugh. "Yeah right! Come on, you're only like three inches taller than I am. No way, you need a bed that big and I don't." Iris was getting annoyed with her friends; she would take care of this.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!?!?!?" All the girls looked at Iris oddly; this was unexpected, she was usually so quiet. Silence followed Iris' unexpected outburst. Mia was the first to brake the silence.

"Yeah, Iris is right. You two really do get annoying. Can you please just give it a rest?"

"Fine" Iris and Demy both shouted in unison. They both locked eyes and started laughing hysterically. Mia shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Okay, okay, let's change the topic shall we?" Iris looked at inquisitively.

"About what?"

"Girl talk a.k.a. boys." Iris and Sydney squealed and Demy got a grim look on her face. At this point in time; she and boys were in exactly in a good situation.

"Have you girls seen how gorgeous Jordan is getting? Just as well built as Uncle Clark." Demy looked at Mia incredulously.

"Are you serious? You actually like him? He's such a loser, he thinks he god's gift to teenage girls." Mia rolled her eyes.

"He's not that bad, besides he is the boys of steel." The hidden meaning of Mia's word became blatant a few seconds later for the girls; they shuddered.

"Alright, changing our conversation from that disturbing topic, thank you Mia; for putting that image in my head right after I ate breakfast. Let's move on to the topic we all want to hear about, Demy and Rex." The girls all looked at Demy expectantly.

"What?" She asked blushing. Iris gave a knowing smirk.

"Spill it!"

"There's nothing to spill, really!"

"Uh huh!"

"Besides, let's change move away from the topic of my love life."

"Gotcha, so you admit Rex is part of your love life!"

"No, Iris. Rex is not part of my love life. Anyway, what's going on between you and my brother?"

"Please, Tommy's cute but he needs to grow up."

"So do you and you admitted he's cute!" Iris ignored her outburst.

"Stop, trying to change the subject. You love Rex, or you at least feel something for him; it's so obvious every time you look at him. Come one tell us, you know you can trust us." The girls all crowded around Demy. Demy sighed and looked at her friends; she trusted them with her life, why not her love life?

"Fine, yes I like Rex! Can you just drop it now? Oh, and if any of you ever tell him, I'll make my dad look a saint." Demy gave them the bat-glare, compliments of Bruce. They all nodded silently.

You didn't mess with a Wayne when they gave you the bat-glare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Stewarts arrived at Wayne Manor with their sons in tough. Diana was there the greet them at he front door.

"John, Shayera, what took you two so long?" John answered Diana's question.

"Sorry, Diana. We heard a bank alarm on the way over, so we stopped the robbers and the boys helped."

"We can't thank you enough for watching them today. They can be so rambunctious at times, it's nice to know we can have some time alone and they won't get into trouble" said Shayera. Diana smiled at the couple.

"No problem, all the other kids are here, too. Unfortunately, I forgot I promised Demy, Tommy, and Mattie that their friends could cover over today." Rex looked at his mother vexed.

"Mom" Rex whined, he really didn't want to be here. He wasn't ready to face Demy yet. "We don't need a babysitter, we could stay home by ourselves." Shayera looked at her oldest with disapproving eyes.

"Rex, remember what happened what happened last time, we left you and Allen alone for the night?"

"A guy causes a toaster fire once, and you don't let him forget about it."

"REX!" John's loud voice penetrated Rex's eardrums. Rex looked at his dad prudently.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Don't argue with your mother." Rex sighed, this was a fight he knew he wouldn't win. Diana turned to Allen, who was standing there impatiently.

"Allen, Tommy is in his room with Jai and Jordan, why don't you go up and play with them?" A huge smile found it's way on to Allen's face.

"Video games, here I come!" Allen raced up the stairs, and Diana started talking to Rex.

"Rex, Demy is in her room to. Why don't you go see her." Rex looked at Diana. '_Oh hell no' Rex thought to himself. 'I'm not putting myself in another awkward position.'_

"Uh, thanks Aunt Diana, but I'm just going to see what Allen and the guys are up, too. Videos games sound really good." Rex walked up the stairs looking dejected. Shayera sighed and turned towards Diana.

"He's been acting this way, since we got home from the watchtower. It's just so out of character for him" Shayera explained.

"Actually, Demy's been acting oddly, too. She hasn't been eating and I heard her tossing and turning last night, even in a huge mansion like this. Something is really troubling her and I can't figure it out." John looked at the two women.

"Isn't it obvious? Rex and Demy like each other!" Diana and Shayera looked at each other and smiled. Maybe, they used to fight, but now they got along very well and having their children end up together would be one of the greatest gifts in the world. Diana smiled, she couldn't wait to tell Bruce.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lex sat in the middle of a giant conference table. The league's greatest enemies surrounded him; Gorilla Grodd, the Weather Wizard, Sinestro, Copperhead, Star Sapphire, Talia, Metallo, Two-Face, Bizarro, the Joker, and so many others. Lex hated to have to deal with the insane clown, but for this he made an exception. The legions of villains was back.

"All right, so how should we attempt to destroy the league?" Bizarro raised his hand and Lex rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Bizarro?"

"Bizarro not have a plan." Lex sighed.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We should not try to crush them. Bizarro, am sure it a horrible idea."

"Bizarro, nice try but we need something a little more...devious. This is the Justice League we're talking about, even after all out attempts we haven't been able to stop them." Talia approached Lex and her arms from behind.

"Darling, even after 20 years; our flames still glows so brightly." Lex rolled his eyes. "Not now, Talia."

"Oh, but I have a wonderful plan, one that will bring down the Justice League for good." Lex raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say have you ever wondered why the Flash and Batman where a mask or what Superman does in his spare time? Even aliens must need to sleep."

"What's your point?"

"Let's just say that their little clubhouse's computer is very willing to give answers once you type in a few codes." Lex looked at Talia.

"This is wonderful! Finally we will see the end of the Justice League!" The Joker started laughing diabolically and everyone started staring at him. When Supervillians were staring at you oddly you knew you were definitely being weird.

"What, wrong time?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

PLEASE NOTE! These are all the villains that came to my mind instantly. Any suggestion for villains are welcomed and I'll try to incorporate them into the story ASAP. I already started the next chapter and it will be up soon. Any plot ideas, constructive criticism, or opinions are always welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Ransom

Author's Note: Okay, here is chapter six. This is the chapter where everything starts to get good. Grab some Oreos and enjoy. As always please review, comments and criticisms welcome. Thanks you to all who read and review.

Chp. 6

Talia sat the Legion of Villain's master computer surrounded by her fellow members. She had just accessed the secrets of the mighty Justice League.

"Yes! We're in!" Lex pushed Talia out of her chair and clicked on the link that said Superman. Lex read his biography silently, his face turned pale white as he read.

_**Superman is really Clark Joseph Kent, an investigative reporter for the Daily Planet. Clark Kent is married to Lois Joanne Lane and has two children, Jordan Jonathan aged 14 and Lara Martha aged 13. His parents, Jonathan and Martha, died of natural causes within a year of each other; three years ago. His only other living relative is his cousin Supergirl aka Kara Kent. He is very close to his former boss Perry White and his very close friend James Olsen. All currently reside in Metropolis. **_

"It can be! Kent! I should've known. How could I have been so fooled by a pair of glasses? I will have my revenge." The Joker pushed forward to the head of the crowd and read aloud what Lex had just read.

"Whoa, Lexy boy. You were outdone by a reporter? For shame?" The Joker started laughing hysterically and Lex gave him a look that could kill. "Well, let's see batboy's little secret." Joker clicked on the Batman link.

_**Batman is really Bruce Thomas Wayne, chairman of Wayne Enterprises and a well known billionaire and philanthropist. Formally he had a sterling reputation as a playboy, but he finally decided to settle down and married Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman. The couple have three children, De**__**metria Hippotoyla aged 15, Thomas Alfred aged 14, and Martha Diana aged 12. His parents were killed in front of him at point blank range by an unknown killer when he was eight years old. He has no known relatives, but is very close to his butler, Alfred Charles Pennyworth and has two adopted sons, Richard John Grayson-Wayne and Timothy Jack Drake-Wayne. Richard is known as Nightwing and is married to Barbara Anne Gordan aka Oracle. He is a police officer and lives in Buldhaven. He has one son named Travis James aged 7. Timothy is married to Kory Drake-Wayne aka Starfire. Her full name is Koriand'r. They are currently expecting their first child. Bruce Wayne resides in Gotham City with his wife and children.**_

Joker stared at the computer. "Wow, didn't see that coming." He started laughing again. Gorilla Grodd was getting fed up.

"Would you shut up? You intellectually deprived homo sapien!" Joker looked at Grodd.

"Look, whose talking monkey boy."

"Hey, you two quit fooling around and let's get to work" Lex said angrily. "We have a league to bring down."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girls were in Demy's room. They were complaining about their brothers.

"I swear none of you know how annoying it is to have a twin brother. Jai is so annoying and dad is always taking his side." Sydney looked at her friend oddly.

"Why would he?" Iris rolled her eyes.

"Because, Jai is a boy. Duh!"

"Oh, right. Well Eli isn't exactly a walk in the park. It's like little brothers are made to prevent any fun in your life." Sydney turned towards Mia.

"Mia, you are so lucky you're an only child."

"You might think that, but sometimes I do wish I at least had a sister. Demy you're really lucky to have Mattie."

"Yeah, I guess Mattie is pretty cool. What sucks is I have three brothers, too." Sydney turned to Demy.

"Wait what? I thought Tommy was your only brother." Demy really hated when Sydney was so forgetful.

"Yes, three! Hello, Dick and Tim?" Sydney gave her an odd look.

"Dick and Tim don't count. Yeah, they might be your brothers, but you don't have to live with them. You just see them every once and a while, and you even even get a cute little nephew."

"Oh, you mean Travis? He is such a cute little guy. He look just like Barbara and Dick" said Mia. Demy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he really is cute. It's so funny when he calls dad 'grandpa'. He got all sentimental the first time Travis called him that. He even cried later."

Iris looked at Demy clearly amazed. "Wow, really? I can't picture your dad ever crying." Demy rolled her eyes, time to change the subject.

"All right girls. You owe me a favor remember? I trusted you with my secret and now you're going to help me get Rex to admit what's bothering him." The girls all nodded in agreement; hopefully they would end up getting Rex and Demy together, finally.

"So what should we do?" Asked Mia. Demy smirked at her friends; she had a plan.

"Well, right now Rex is with the other boys right?" The girls nodded. "We just need to distract the other boys and than we can lure Rex into my room and lock the door. Than we won't let him out until he tells me what's been bothering him lately." Iris looked at her friend.

"Good plan, Demy. Just one problem, how are we going to distract the boys?"

"Simple, Iris. What better way to a boy's hear, than through his stomach? I got Alfred to make us some double chocolate chip cookies downstairs. I said it was for us, but we're going to use them to lure the boys down to the kitchen. Since Rex is allergic to chocolate, he'll stay upstairs." The girls looked at Demy shocked. They never thought she could be cunning.

"Let's do it" said Mia smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rex was lying on Tommy's bed staring up at the ceiling. Tommy, Jai, Jordan, and Allen were in front of Tommy's giant big screen TV playing Ultrawar.

Jai turned towards Tommy. "It's so unfair, that you get all the cool new games before they even come out."

"Well my dad owns the company that designed the game. Besides, why is it so unfair? I lend you any game you won't don't I." Jai turned towards his friend.

"Still unfair, dude." Demy knocked on her brother's door.

"Tommy?" Rex got up off the bed the second he heard Demy's voice. He heard blood pounding in his ears and he heard his heart race. Tommy didn't bother to look up from the game.

"What Demy?"

"There are some double chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen for you."

"Did you make them?"

"Ha, ha, so funny Mr. Comedian. No, Alfred made them smart aleck." A victory song came from the television. Tommy pumped his fist.

"Yes! We made it to level ten!" Jordan got up from the television. He came walked up to Demy and got uncomfortable close to her.

"Demy my dear, don't you want to congratulate us on our victory?" Demy had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. This was just to funny.

"Jordan, you won a video game. You didn't just negotiate a peace treaty between war-torn countries or defeat a supervillian or anything. You just drove an imaginary car through a virtual city. Woo." Demy twirled her finger in the air mocking him. The other boys broke in laughter.

"Come on, let's go get those cookies. If their poison I'm telling mom!" Said Tommy as he made his way towards the door. Jordan was lagging behind them, crestfallen. Tommy turned his head towards Rex who besides, Demy was the only one left in the room.

"Rex, you coming?" Rex shook his head.

"No, I'm just going to stay here. I'm allergic to chocolate." Tommy smirked knowingly, his allergy wasn't the only reason Rex was staying behind.

"Sure, well have a good time Rexy." Jordan stayed behind for a moment; rage evident on his face while he looked at Rex. Before he could say anything Jai returned to the room to get him.

"Come on Casanova. Come with me before you embarrass yourself anymore. We'll get you a nice big glass of chocolate milk to drown your sorrows." Jordan just nodded and followed Jai to the kitchen. Rex turned towards Demy awkwardly.

"Well..." Rex started to say hesitantly. Before he could say anything else the girls jumped him and dragged him to Demy's room. Demy went into her rooms and the girls stood guard outside her door. Rex looked turned to Demy, he clearly was pissed off.

"Demy, what the hell?" Demy looked at Rex sadly.

"This is the only way I could get you to talk to me Rex. You've been ignoring me and you every time I try to talking to you, your suddenly busy or there's something you forgot. We really need to talk." Rex felt something strange inside. What is regret?

"Demy, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You're right, we do need to talk. I guess this really is the only way you would get me to listen to you." Rex leaned towards Demy, much closer than he usually got. Demy could almost feel it, his lips on hers but he pulled away as quickly at he leaned in.

"I hear something." Demy was upset with Rex now. Not just for avoiding her, because they had almost kissed and he had the nerve to pull away. She turned her attention towards the outside of her room. Screams could be heard coming from outside. Demy and Rex forced open the door and found their friends and sibling in tears on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Our parents, they're all gone. Everybody! They even got Alfred and Uncle J'onn." Iris managed to squeak out.

"What?" Rex shouted.

"Just read this. The boys found the note in the kitchen." Demy and Rex read the note.

_**-Dear Justice Brats,**_

_**Your parents are with us and we're coming for you next. There is no where you can run and hide where we can't find you. We just wanted to get rid of the big fish first and than we'll come back for the small fries. Don't bother looking for them, I'd be more concerned about yourselves.**_

_**-The Legion of Supervillians**_

Rage burned in Rex's eyes. "Who the hell are these guys and how did they know who are parents are?" Mattie wiped her tears and turned towards Rex.

"Rex, I think I know. All of you follow me to the batcave." Tommy and Demy had an idea of what Mattie was going to show everyone else. Their dad said they should never bring anyone down to the cave; at least not through the grandfather clock entrance. The kids all knew something was up. Now was not the time for tears and whimpering, it was time to step up and take responsibility. Lara looked at her friend.

"Let's go, Mattie. No one messes with our parents but us." All twelve kids followed them downstairs. It was time for a rescue.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Captured

Author's Note: Yeah this is a really short chapter, but the only reason is because I wrote it in a hurry before my orthodontist appointment and now it's eight and I still have homework I have to do. So, before the weekend this is the best I can do. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks you to all the my loyal readers. Especially HobbitSizeMe, who is the only one who reviewed chapter 6 on and who has been reviewing every chapter. Enjoy.

Chp.7

Clark woke up disoriented. _'Where am I?_' He thought to himself. _'Oh my god! Where's Lois? I was with her before I blacked out.' _Clark opened his eyes and observed his surroundings.

_'Why do I feel so weak?'_ A faint green glow circled him.

Kryptonite.

Clark was ensnared in a prison cell, and he wasn't the only one. He could see the rest of the founding members, Huntress, Question, Green Arrow, and Black Canary were all in individual cells. Lois, Linda, and Alfred were in a group cell and in handcuffs. Everyone was dressed in their civilian clothes.

There was a shadow in front of his cell.

Clark looked up and his eyes met...

Lex Luthor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mattie stood in front of the group of kids. She had taken them all down to the batcave.

Eli stood up in front of the crowd to inculcate his objection. "Mattie, what's this about? Shouldn't we be saving are parents instead of sitting down here talking?" A course of resentment sounded throughout the groups and the teen's angry shouts could be heard echoing throughout the batcave. Tommy and Demy looked at their little sister somatically.

"Eli. just calm down. You're one of my best friends, you know you can trust me. I wouldn't be wasting precious time explaining something to you if it wasn't important. I think I know how the legion was able to kidnap our parents."

"How?" Jai demanded mandated.

"Simple, my father's computer is hook up to the Justice League HQ main computer, so he once showed me how the league keeps files on every member. The codes are some of the most secure in the world and they contain information about each superhero and their personal lives..and yes, their secret identities. Only a few people in the world are smart enough to access this information. Two of them being Talia and Lex Luthor, my theory is they were able to break the codes to the main computer. They found out our parents secret identities and caught them off guard and in their civilian attire. They left a file open though. It's wasn't even a really well hid connection that I had to search for, it was like the was planted for me to see."

Lara looked skeptical. "You don't think..." Demy interrupted her.

"Yes, Mattie is saying exactly what your thinking. They wanted us to find them."

Jordan cut in. "But why would they want us to find them?" Mattie locked eyes with Jordan.

"Don't you get it? They think we're dumb kids and we'll go looking for our parents without thinking it through. It's a trap."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luthor stared at Clark with a glorified look.

"After all these years, you turned out just to be a hack reporter. All those times you foiled my plans, all those times I was envious of your powers. All that time I wasted wondering how a man can have so many powers and still be so pathetic. It's all makes sense. How else could you have the powers of a god and not use that to your advantage" Every part of Clark's body aches because of the kryptonite. He managed to force out a few words.

"Luthor...you..won't ..win." Lex sneered at him.

"Look, at how pathetic you are. Don't you see Superman or should I say Clark? I've already won. I can do whatever I want to your wife." Lex walked over to Flash who was being held in an anti-gravity chamber. "Or yours, Wallace." Lex walked over to Batman. Lex shook his head and sighed.

"It's really to bad it has to end this way Bruce. You had such potential, such a brilliant mind and the resources to use it. You do have one flaw, something that all the others heroes have; you actually CARE." Bruce looked angrily at Lex.

"How can you not care about humanity Luthor? How can somebody be so selfish as to not help when they can?"

"But don't you see Bruce? I am beyond being selfish. I'm a god among humans, I'm desensitized to human emotion. That's what makes me who I am." Diana's cell was next to Bruce's.

"Yeah, and you're a monster." Lex looked at Diana, clearly interested.

"Well, the princess of the Amazons. such a shame that such a beauty has to be wasted on such mortals. " Diana spat on him. Lex smirked at her.

"Hmmm, feisty, I like that. Now, I think I'll leave the rest of the legion to do what they will." The Joker, Talia and all the other villains came in the doorway behind Lex. "You see boys and girls, we're going to play a game. It's called hell pit. The rules are simple, you are completely vulnerable to attacks. You keep on your handcuffs and your weapons are confiscated. They already have been actually, oh and the villain who chooses to fight you gets to pick any weapons they want." Lex turned to face the Joker. "Go ahead, clown. Choose your victim, not that we don't already know who it is."

The Joker pouted at Lex. "Oh, Lexy. You do take the fun out of everything. I fear I'm being to predictable, I think it's time I changed things up. What do you think Harl?" Harley Quinn appeared by Joker's side.

"You can't beat the classics, puddin."

"Quite, right Harl. Oh well, come on Batboy you're first." The Ultra Humonite and Gorilla Grodd released Bruce and led him down to the basement. Lex was having fun now.

"Time to play."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Confrontations

Author's Note: Hi, I know it's been a few weeks since I last updated. My internet was down for a while and now I have to use my sister's computer. Thanks to all my loyal readers who keep coming back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Ultra Humanite and Gorilla Grodd carried Batman down to the basement. Bruce's eyes widened when he saw what was there; a 50ft deep hole, that was encircled by a huge arena. Grodd's hold on Bruce tightened and Bruce winced, even after all his training and self-discipline; the 500 pound gorilla still could hurt him. The Joker and Lex followed the other villains that were holding their prisoner. The Joker grabbed Bruce's face.

"Ready to rumble, batsy?" Bruce spit on him.

"I guess not eh? All well, you're going to pay for that. Lex, the weapons please!" Lex smirked and signaled to some of their lackeys to bring over a big black box. One of the men handed the box to Lex.

"Your weapons, sir!"

"Thank you, Theodore." Lex opened the box and showed the inside of it to the Joker.

"Oh, Lexy for me?" Lex looked annoyed.

"Just pick you weapon clown." The Joker scanned the vast weapon selections, guns, knives, heat and freeze rays; even the occasional blunt instrument.

"Ah, I have found my weapon. What a beautiful freeze ray! From Victor's personal collection I assume?" Lex nodded and the Joker started laughing. "I'll finish you up with this Brucie, now time to meet your doom." Grodd and the Humanite threw Batman into the pit. He hit the ground hard and could barely get up. The Joker jumped in after him; ready for action.

"Were you hurt by that mean all fall, Brucie? Well, I hope you didn't think that was to bad, since that was just the beginning of what I have planned for you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Iris impatiently. Mattie shook her head grimly.

"We have no choice, whether it's a trap or not; we have to rescue our parents. We're their only hope because the rest of the league members are either in the deep of space or can't be reached. I already tried to contact Nightwing, Oracle, Mason; no one responded."

"Fine, so know their location from the computer tracking and we've established that the only way to save them is to do it ourselves. How are we going to get there?" Asked Jai. The Wayne siblings shared a look.

"Our father has lots of transport vehicles; boats, planes, jetpacks, motorcycles, and the batmoblie. Unfortunately, he has secret access codes for all of them and he never game them to us. We do have vehicle that he designed for us in case of an emergency" said Mattie.

"What?" Asked Lara curiously.

"The XM-238, codenamed: The Aerodactyl. The ship is modeled off of the Javelin, but it's smaller. It even has a cloaking device, so that the Legion won't be able to detect us" said Tommy.

"Fine, we have our transportation. Demy, Mia, and I are the oldest so we'll be in charge. Mattie, you know how to pilot the Aerodactyl. Can you start of the control while we prepare for the trip?" Mattie nodded ran to the main computer. She typed in a code and the floor opened up to reveal the a huge ship. The younger children's mouths fell open; Rex just maintained a serious facade. Rex, Demy, and Mia started to give out orders so that they could get ready for the rescue.

"Jordan, load up all the weapons; we have to be prepared." Rex ordered Jordan. Jordan stood to his full height and looked at Rex defiantly.

"No, why do we need weapons? We all have superpowers and those of use who don't either have weapons or will just have to make do" Jordan stared Rex straight in the eye.

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm insinuating that you don't have any powers and so you aren't really a superhero. Your dad has his ring and your mom could take out anyone, but you don't even have real wings. You don't have any right to be telling me what to do, I could take you out without even thinking twice. I am my father's son."

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF..."

"REX, DON'T" Demy grabbed Rex's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Don't listen to anything he says." Demy turned towards Jordan. "You maybe Uncle Clark's son by blood, but you sure as hell aren't acting like it. I KNOW these aren't the values that he has instilled in you." Jordan snorted.

"Please, look at you Ms. High-and-mighty. What I really want to know is what you see in him that you don't see in me!"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. Do you really want to know! Maybe, it's because when I see Rex, I don't see an egotistical, selfish, little brat who thinks he's an adult, but still has a lot of growing up to do. You know better than the way you're acting. Lara acts just fine, so it's not your parents fault you are the way you are, IT'S YOU!" Jordan looked at Demy shocked. All this time he had sincerely thought Demy was in love with him; like he was with her.

"Demy, I love you! How could you say those things?"

"Jordan, you don't love me; you like me. Yes, I've known you for my entire life, but you really don't know me. Not like Rex know me, anyway. Please, just get along with him. We have to save our parents; we don't have time for these petty, childish, quarrels." Rex was still angry, but he started to calm down after taking Demy's words into consideration.

"You're right, Demy. Rex, I'm sorry I said those things. I don't really think we'll ever be close friends, but are you willing to be civil until we rescue our parents?" Jordan held in hand out for Rex to shake. Rex stared tentatively at the hand, before deciding to shake it. Demy let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, we have enough to worry about, without worrying about you two ripping each other's heads off. Mattie, is everything ready to go?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright, let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Joker grabbed Bruce by his front and through him against the dirt wall. Bruce got up and rammed and against the Joker headfirst. The Joker got the air knocked out of him and Bruce smirked despite the fact that his lips was bleeding and he was starting to bruise. The Joker got up with a scowl on his face.

"No more Mr. Nice-clown!" He aimed the freeze-ray at Bruce, than a baterang came and knocked the freeze-ray out of his hand. The Joker recoiled his hand in pain. He looked up and started laughing.

"Well, if isn't the Justice babies? I'm amazed you actually made it down here." Demy through Theodore and some other henchmen to the bottom of the pit. She jumped down to the bottom and was followed by the others.

"It wasn't that hard, Joker. I hate to say it, but I'm disappointed at the amount of security you have on this place. Dad, are you okay?" She asked turning towards Bruce. Bruce wasn't paying attention, his gaze rested at the top of the whole. Demy's eyes went to where her father's was; her mouth fell open. The entire legion of villains surrounded hell pit. The kids started getting closer to each other.

"OH MY GOD!" The Joker started laughing.

"Surely, you didn't think all we would have were some henchmen guarding this place? Justice brats meet the Legion, Legion meet the Justice brats." Demy grabbed Rex's hand.

"Rex, what are we going to do?" Rex gulped turned towards her.

"Demy, we're going to have to fight." The other kids stared at the other two incredulously. Lex stood at the top of the whole.

"Prepare to meet the end little ones. You are the end of a long line of thorns in my side."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Fight for Freedom

Author Note's: Yes, I know it's been a very long time since I last posted. I finally got my internet back. This is the last chapter of the story. I really hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.

Chp.9

The Legion jumped down into the pit and surrounded the children and Bruce. Lex grabbed the front of Maddie's costume and held her up in the air. Lex laughed as he watched Maddie dangle in the air. Bruce was red in the face from rage, but was to weak to get up. Adrenaline started pumping through Tommy; the physical need to protect his family suddenly became the most important thing to him. Tommy leaped at Lex and Lex not expecting it didn't have enough time to dodge him.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWARE TO GOD YOU'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN!!!!" Tommy punched Lex in the face. One of the guards picked Tommy up and through him against the dirt wall of the pit. The rest of the children looked up at the guards; completely outraged.

They had kidnapped their parents.

They had threatened Maddie.

They had hurt Tommy.

The kids swarmed on the guards and harnessed every skill their parents had taught them. Bruce watch them with eyes of disbelief as they took out one guards after another. The kids were running on pure anger; and they thrived. Eventually, the only villains left standing were the Joker, Harley, and Lex; despite the fact that his face was swollen and blood was gushing out of his nose.

The kids smirked.

They had them outnumbered.

Time for them to pay for their actions.

Tommy made a fake attacking motion in the direction of Lex and he flinched. Bruce looked a his son and smiled; like father, like son. The Joker started to beg.

"Oh come on, you don't think I meant any harm did you? Batsy! Batsy Juniors! After all we've been through, do you think I'd really harm another soul?" Bruce gave him the bat glare. "Apparently so."

Rex ran to the Joker. The Joker attempted to punch him, but Rex grabbed his arm and through him on the ground. Harley cried her outrage.

"That wasn't fair! My puddin is so sensitive! Aren't you pudding?" The Joker just stared at Harley. "What the hell are you on and where can I get some?" Lex stared at them in disbelief and started sprinting out of the pit. Jordan determined not to let his father arch nemesis get away; flew after him. Jordan grabbed Lex's shirt collar and through him in the middle of the pit. Jordan grabbed a nearby steel bar and bent it around the three villains.

Lex yelled to Jordan. "You're just like your boy scout of a father!"

Jordan turned to Lex. "Is that supposed to be offensive? Somebody call Commissioner Gordon and tell him he has to come get some escaped convicts."

Everyone rounded up the rest of the guards and tied them up and they freed their parents.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The senior leaguers started hugging and kissing their children. Bruce looked at his wife and his three brilliant children. "You should've seen them, Diana. Tommy punched Lax Luther right in the face, I've never seen him go so fast!" You could hear the pride evident in Bruce's voice.

Diana smiled at her kids. "Are we going to have to expand the bat cave in a few years?" Mattie looked at her mom incredulously. "Mom don't take this the wrong way, but I think I just want to be a doctor. I could do a lot of good out of the costume, besides I don't look good in dark colors."

The family started laughing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Justice League Watchtower

The senior leaguers were in the cafeteria having coffee while the kids reviewed their fighting moves. Lois got in front of the cafeteria and announced to the group of superheroes, something that would completely upset their children.

"We all agree to ground the kids for the next two weeks?" The parents all nodded their heads. They figured the kids all did the same things, they all deserved the same punishment. Yes, the kid had saved them, but they also put their lives in danger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demy was sitting on the couch with Rex in the rec room holding his hand.

"I can't believe we're grounded! After we saved them and everything!" Demy said.

Rex shrugged his shoulders. "What do you expect from our parents? You're the daughter of Batman, he has to draw the line somewhere. Right now though, I really don't want to talk about our parents."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I want to do what we were doing before this whole thing got started." Demy looked at Rex with raised eyebrows.

"Well, aren't you bold! Alright, go ahead." Rex brought his lips to Demy's for the first kiss of what they both hoped would be a long beautiful relationship.

"Uh-oh." Rex said. Demy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Demy, look behind you." Shayera was behind both of them; arms crossed in front of her and looking very intimidating.

"Rex, I thought I said you were grounded! Now, go find your brother and father. We're going home and when we get there, your father is going to have a long talk with you about the birds and the bees." Rex groaned and reluctantly; got off of the couch.

"Bye, Demy. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Bye, Rex." Rex walked out the door with his mother watching his every move. When both left, Demy started laughing so hard; she fell off the couch.

THE END


End file.
